Gentelmen's Play
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Aku tidaklah berada di sebuah planet homoseksual, yang mana seorang bos gagah perkasa, delapan tahun di atasku, macho sekali, merayuku habis-habisan yang dikiranya adalah gadis perawan. Donghae menggunakan segenap cara supaya pemuda berkacamata silinder ini luluh terhadapnya." Yaoi/HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s)** : Meonk And Deog.

 **Title** : Gentlemen's Play.

 **Rate** : M.

 **Pairing** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/HaeHyuk.

 **Warning** : Boys Love/Yaoi, possibility of typo(s), minor coarse language, this fiction contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal

 **Summary** : "Aku tidaklah berada di sebuah planet homoseksual, yang mana seorang bos gagah perkasa, delapan tahun di atasku, macho sekali, merayuku habis-habisan yang dikiranya adalah gadis perawan. Donghae menggunakan segenap cara supaya pemuda berkacamata silinder ini luluh terhadapnya."

.

.

.

 **Hyuk Jae's POV**.

Oke berikan aku satu menit untuk melintasi dimensi ketampanan—seorang bos yang sakit jiwa—dan adalah pria _manly_ , beraroma penuh ketangkasan, minim keterbatasan dan super bijak dalam mengambil segala keputusan karena dia adalah jantan dan merupakan pria yang delapan tahun di atasku, memiliki diploma resmi, sekarang ini menjabat sebagai General Maneger yang khusus di kirim kemari untuk mengatur (menjinakkan) tim pemasaran yang terkenal bandel. Kuulangi sekali lagi, jantan. Oh ayolah, jantan?  
Bagian mana dari kemeja ketat berwana kehitaman, senyum memikat yang memberikan ilusi cahaya yang dibuat-buat adalah jantan? Terlebih celana hitamnya yang longgar, kacamata kerja berbingkai kemilau kesejahteraan serta tetek bengek lainnya. Rambut panjang yang diikat di belakang kepalanya, pulpen di telinganya. Sapu tangan di kantong jas yang rapat memeluk kedua punggung gagah perkasa. Percayalah, bahwa semua kalimat penuh kata kiasan itu kudengar di toilet sewaktu aku lewat ke lorong menuju kantin. Dan karena bos beliaku itu adalah orang yang sadis, suka memindai tubuh seperti mesin _scan fotocopy_ yang tengah kucetak sekarang.

Aku tidak sedang bergurau bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang sadis. Donghae—tidak boleh kusebutkan dua kali—berdiri diambang pintu menahan pintu yang diterbangkan angin dan angin itu menimpa wajahku, tengah menatap mataku langsung dan secara aneh kontak mata itu berlangsung lama sekali. Aku ragu-ragu, ingin melanjutkan mencetak selusin data tahunan dari tim pemasaran (satu _pack_ nya berisi kurang lebih seratus salinan asli) atau berhenti saja dan menyapanya. Dan karena aku sudah terlalu kaget, kukatakan begini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee."

Tidak, kenapa dia tersenyum kepadaku, dan kekakuannya hilang begitu saja? Dia tidak langsung menghilang, Donghae menawan mataku terlebih dahulu, dagunya naik turun seperti menilai kerajinanku, kedua tangannya silang di dada bergaya banker banyak duit.

"Aku pikir kau perlu bantuan," katanya. Yang kuragukan tidak ada motif terselebung dari niatannya. Paling-paling minta dibuatkan kopi, diambilkan barang yang ketinggalan di mobilnya, atau dibelikan rokok. Klise.

Aku minggir selangkah dia mendekatiku, dia menggeser tubuh dan secara _tidak sengaja_ bokongnya menyentuh pahaku. Aku tidak mau berimajinasi macam-macam. Benar, kenapa aku harus berimajinasi mengenai bos kantorku yang tampan, dan tidak lupa adalah seorang pria macho? Tetapi ketika matanya serta mulutnya menyeringai aku makin waspada. Dia menyentuh tombol kehijauan dan warna biru yang nyalang membuatnya tertawa. Katanya aku kurang cekatan. Itu dia, Manager baru ini hobi nyindir. Dan, untungnya, sindirannya tidak membuatku patah semangat.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan dia bertanya apakah aku memang selalu gatal dan memiliki alergi terhadap debu. Aku menggeleng, aneh saja, aku gugup. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sengaja menendang bokongnya yang nungging karena kesal? Kemudian dia mengadukan Lee Hyuk Jae, pegawai tiga bulan semi kerja yang jutek, malas, bau keringat ke atasan tertinggi, akhirnya aku dipecat dan dituduh melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap bos baru yang menyebalkan?

Cepatlah pergi dari sini, jangan lama-lama. Aku ingin bersin, aku pula tidak mau lama-lama menahan batukku.

Karena reaksi tubuhku yang tidak sewajarnya, dia tersadar dan dia menghadapku. Oh tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan ingin membunuh! Dan licik dan mendiskriminasi!

"Hyuk Jae, kenapa kau berkeringat?"

Jangan tanya kenapa aku berkeringat! Itu karena aku melihat kepicikannya abadi di kedua mata busukmu dimana aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan promosi karena kau sudah terlebih dahulu memecatku!

"Panas sekali. Apa Yesung sudah mengatur kelembapan ruangannya?"

Dia terkekeh, "aku bisa membuatmu lembab. Secara instan. Dan esensial,"

Demi Tuhan!

Apa?

Aku membenarkan kacamataku oleh karena itu aku pura-pura kaget padahal segenap kekagetan ini adalah reaksi sewajarnya apabila digoda oleh seorang bos yang homo. Oh Tuhan, dia homo. Mungkin dia pura-pura homo karena ingin mengerjaiku, dan homonya memiliki suatu karateristik yang tidak ada bedanya dengan rayuan kelabu. Tapi yang benar saja!

"Hyuk Jae bagaimana?"

Aku tertawa, mundur selangkah. "Lembab, apa itu bagian dari bonus kerja?"

Hyuk Jae, pembawa malapetaka! Kau membuatnya makin terpingkal-pingkal. "Bonus kerja yang sifatnya pribadi."

Dan karena dia mulai menggapai jas hitamku, aku lari terbirit-terbirit secepat kilatan petir.

.

.

.

Aku ingin sekali memulai gosip yang fenomenal dan itu akan menjadi bahan manusiawi di kantor serta bisa didiskusikan kebenarannya; bahwa bos yang diagung-agungkan macho tak lebihnya seorang homo yang mencari target muda di kantor barunya. Tetapi siapa yang akan percaya kepadaku, seorang keryawan berpakaian unik dan aneh, dasinya berwarna terang dan berkacamata silinder yang bulat besar? Kecuali seorang _office boy_ bernama Yesung yang paranoid dan pegawai tim promosi yang jahil bernama Kyuhyun yang suka sekali berbuat onar. Tetapi perbuatan onarnya tidak sampai membuatnya dipecat, sayangnya, karena dia adalah rekan kerja yang suka sekali menindas. Dan kalau dia menindas, Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main. Dan aku adalah sasaran yang disukainya selagi dia kesal dimarahi Supervisor galak, dan metode Kyuhyun merupakan serangan susulan yang berbahaya.

Aku menarik kedua bedebah yang anehnya bersahabat ini menuju toilet. Aku sih bukan bagian dari mereka. Hanya suka ikut bergabung apabila jam makan tiba. Kyuhyun yang ogah-ogahan dan Yesung mulai menerawang keanehanku. Kyuhyun ingin sekali beranjak karena dia lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin kantor agar tidak kehabisan daging giling. Untunglah Yesung adalah orang yang kooperatif, dialah yang menghadang pintu toilet supaya Kyuhyun tidak bisa keluar. Yesung sangatlah penasaran. Aku berani jamin bila Yesung tahu kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini, maka seluruh kantor akan tahu karena dia memiliki hubungan mencurigakan dengan seorang Manager Personalia bernama Ryeowook yang berbibir ember.

"Dengar, ini gawat sekali."

Yesung percaya bahwa aku memang akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang darurat sehingga wajahnya penuh antisipasi, namun aku agak kesal dibuat Kyuhyun sebab dia tidak lebihnya pecundang bobrok dungu. Jadi aku memukul bahu Kyuhyun, agar dia mau mendengarkan.

"Ini tentang Donghae!"

"Oh ayolah Hyuk Jae, apabila kau mau bilang bahwa dia pecandu narkoba yang suka begadang dan pengidap penyakit kelamin serius, aku ingin kau dengan segera menghadap sekertaris pribadi Donghae karena itu semua basi sekali!"

Yesung menimpali omelan Kyuhyun lalu menginjak kakinya. "Dengarkan dulu apa katanya!"

Aku memutar mataku, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah asyik diajak seru-seruan? "Serius, ini bukan tentang itu. _Well_ , mungkin ada kaitannya dengan penyakit kelamin tapi bukan itu persisnya."

Aku tahu Kyuhyun sudah mulai kesal, yang kukategorikan sebagai kemarahan berapi-api apabila aku tidak cepat tanggap. Dengan wajah merah padam, aku memandangi mereka, mengingat sejumlah kilasan balik tentang aku dan Donghae, yang berisi konten sensual yang tidak menggairahkan sama sekali. Dan wajah merah padamku bukanlah disebabkan oleh rasa malu kemayu meledak-meledak, melainkan merah padam karena aku malu memergoki bos-ku yang suka berderma itu gay. Begini, terpujilah aku yang tidak membenci sekelompok sosial masyarakat menyimpang itu. Aku tidak melaporkan Donghae ke lembaga masyarakat umum. Hanya orang-orang yang suka mau tahu inilah yang bagus buat diajak bekerja sama. Dan mereka mensyukuri Donghae yang homo sebesar aku ingin naik jabatan.

Aku yang dengan wajah malu-malu busuk ini meraih perhatian Kyuhyun. Dia pula makin berkeinginan buat tahu. Wajah Kyuhyun kali ini, wajah yang sudah lupa dengan daging giling. Ekspresi picik, benar begitu. "Oke, Hyuk Jae. Kau sudah menarik perhatianku, kalau kau bisa membuatku terkejut, tidak, membuatku berhasrat saja, kau ambil seluruh gajihku bulan ini," kata Kyuhyun, setengah menantang.

Aku memikirkan mengapa pengaruh kehidupan pribadi Donghae dapat menghasilkan transaksi bisnis yang menggiurkan, tapi toh, aku diuntungkan. "Kyuhyun, aku kasihan sekali padamu. Aku mau yang bulan depan juga,"

Kyuhyun tidak terkesan, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan. " _Deal_ , kampungan. Ambil bonus hariannya juga."

Yesung menghentikan niatan aneh Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun bersikukuh. "Aku tidak peduli, kalau berkaitan dengan bos kita itu, ambilah mobilku, aku sepenuhnya ikhlas dengan keyakinan diriku," kegilaannya itu membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Apa yang membuatmu bergairah Kyuhyun?"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku bergaya penuh tekanan menatapnya, "benar, tentang Sungmin, kalian baru tunangan kan? Dia cantik sekali."

Kyuhyun seperti menyalakan kobaran api di matanya dan dia tidak sabaran, "Oh ayolah Hyuk Jae, kau membuatku kehilangan jam makanku, memuji calon istriku, aku akan memukulmu sekarang juga."

"Aku juga akan membuatmu menyesalinya," Yesung menimpali karena dia memiliki separuh kondisi emosional yang sama, yaitu tidak sabaran.

Aku tertawa. Tertawaan yang meledek. Bukan maksudku buat meledek tapi kupikir itu memang tertawaan meledek. Oh Jesusku si penyayang murah hati dan manis penuh hikmat, aku yang seorang pecundang penakut akhirnya menemukan jati diri pribadiku dirahasia bosku yang kumal itu. "Donghae, dia itu orang gila, dia suka menyetubuhi—"

"Kupikir kalian sedang makan siang."

 _Oh, motherfucker baby Jesus._

Donghae! Kau sialan!

Kami bertiga, maksudku Yesung dan Kyuhyun serempak memiliki keringat kocar-kacir diantara kening dan dahinya. Sementara aku, yang memang pecundang, dan takut terhadap segala sesuatunya, selalu sial. Selalu sial.

Bosku yang kupikir tengah bersenggama habis-habisan bersama seorang petinju padang pasir muncul dari _cubicle_ ketiga yang pas menghadap punggungku yang gemetar. Aku terpuruk sewaktu dia mencuci tangan dan beralih tersenyum kepada Yesung serta Kyuhyun. Aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung tetapi kegugupan Kyuhyun membuatku menyadarinya. Kami semua mematung dengan cara yang norak dan tidak akan pernah diduga sama sekali.

"Kapan-kapan, mari makan siang bersama, sewaktu kalian sudah tidak dibebani proyek tahunan," oh suaranya. Suara penuh keyakinan membunuh.

Kyuhyun yang tergagap mengangkat alisnya kepadaku, menanyai kedatangan Donghae yang seperti suatu magis. Aku pun tidak serta merta menjawabnya sebab Yesung permisi terlebih dahulu minggat dari toilet. Dia menyapa Donghae selamat tinggal yang sopan, dan tersisalah aku bersama orang terakhir yang ingin kuajak menghadapi Donghae. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun si setan penguasa neraka, biadabnya sama dengan Zeus, suka jahil, mengerjai orang, menuduh, segenap keburukan manusiawi, dialah sumbernya. Aku yang sudah yakin dengan caranya kabur, yang curang itu, memegangi lengannya agar jangan melarikan diri. Tetapi dia sudah terlebih dahulu meraih gagang pintu, berbisik kepadaku, "mati kau! Bodoh."

Bukan, ini yang lebih buruk. Aku akan dipecat, dimana aku akan mencari kerja selain di perusahaan milik orang Barat yang memproduksi segala macam pakian wanita dan pria? _Make up_ , sepatu, pokoknya yang berkaitan dengan mode modern. Ada juga jel rambut pria. Tetapi bukan itu yang penting, Donghae menatapku, dan aku sudah mengerti tatapan apalah itu namanya. Dia juga tak lupa bersiul, membuatku merasa setengah mati.

"Jadi Hyuk Jae, dengan siapa aku suka bersetubuh?"

Aku menjauh darinya sedekat dia menjangkau tubuhku yang tak terlampau tinggi ini, namun lebih tinggi darinya. "Maksudku, mungkin kau punya selera yang unik, bestilia mungkin. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin bersetubuh dengan orangutan adalah legal? Maksudku kau suka wanita berdada besar, sama denganku," racauku, merasa berada dalam kejahatan pemerkosaan berjenis balas dendam.

Dia mendekat lagi, suara sepatunya membuat jantungku terhenti. "Aku tidak punya tipe yang spesifik," Donghae merengkuh tubuhku yang ketakutan, "asalkan mereka pria," berbisik kepadaku.

Jauhkanlah aku dari segala sesuatu yang berbau kejahatan.

Amen.

"Oh, itu bagus. Aku tidak peduli. Pria juga bagus."

Donghae tertawa kecil, "kau memenuhi segala spesifikasinya, sayang." Oh bibirnya baru saja menyentuh telingaku, secara disengaja atau tidak, "aku tidak masalah denganmu Hyuk Jae, lagian kau itu seksi sekali. Kacamatamu, bibirmu. Bagaimana rasanya bila setitik kelengketan itu ada di selengkanganku?"

Aku akan pingsan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku bukan homo."

Donghae menampik kegusaranku, "Setiap orang adalah homo, setidaknya sekali seumur hidupnya. Percayalah."

Aku kehilangan setengah percaya diriku sekali waktu Donghae menghapus buliran keringat di daguku. "Aku akan lebih menyukaimu lagi bila segala sesuatu yang tidak harus diketahui orang lain ini tertutup rapat di dalam hatimu, dan ini akan hanya menjadi milik kita berdua saja, menjadi rahasiamu yang eksklusif Hyuk Jae." Tidak lupa dia melayangkan ciuman yang dibuat-dibuat untukku.

"Donghae, apakah kau homo yang figuratif?"

Hyuk Jae omong kosong apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Tidak ada suku kata homo figuratif di dunia ini, pasif dan agresif. Yang ada adalah bos jantanmu ini sekarang tengah melihat kegugupanmu yang bercabang dan menjadikannya peluang buat tidur denganmu. Ha, tidur denganku? Donghae ini sedang ingin main-main, kemungkinannya adalah cara untuk memecat pegawai malas dengan menakutinya. Kusadari bahwa akulah satu-satu orang yang tidak akan diuntungkan dari proses berundingku bersama Kyuhyun, karena dia adalah orang yang picik, dan segala sesuatunya akan dia tuduhkan kepadaku, Donghae akan merasa dirugikan oleh omong kosong besar ini, maka dari itu aku sesegera mungkin menghindari jebakannya ini. Sayangnya, dia adalah orang yang cekatan. Dia mencengkram tanganku dengan emosional. Aku kaku dibuatnya.

"Figuratif yang bagaimana Hyuk Jae, yang liberal, yang suka menyuarakan opini mereka, yang tidak tanggung-tanggung turun ke jalan dan seksi sekali? Apakah peran seperti itu yang kau senangi?"

Aku tidak suka berunding kenakalan dengannya, karena aku bukanlah homo, bukan orang yang menjujunjung tinggi mufakat dan sulit diajak bekerjasama. Aku merasa bahwa ini adalah jebakan buatku, aku akan mengatakan suatu kode rahasia buatnya, buatku menutup mulut dan tidak _resign_. Tetapi aku orang yang tidak mudah menyerah, aku tidak takut terhadap apapun. Bahkan bos yang gay sekalipun. Aku pernah menghadapi atasan yang lebih buruk dari Donghae, yang punya kebiasaan hidup tidak sehat, tidak berwawasan dan temperamental. Kusadari Donghae tidak ada apa-apanya.

Aku mengeluh kalau cengkramannya membuat sekujur tubuhku memerah, itu otomatis membuatnya melepaskanku. Bagaimana pun juga itu tidak menyakitiku sama sekali. Dan karena ini dia memandangiku dengan tatapan seolah dimabuk cinta, kuyakinkan kalian semua, jika Donghae memanglah seorang penyimpang. Maksudku, kesukaannya terhadap pria, bukan dirinya seutuhnya. Namun itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia memanglah hobi menghisap penis lelaki.

Dia kemudian menanyai apakah aku terluka atau tidak yang mana itu membuatku merasa setengah mati. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ya memang tidak sakit. Tapi bos, aku harus pergi kalau tidak mereka, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, oh _well_ , mereka akan melakukannya. Mereka akan kira kalau kita—" uh-huh, aku merasa tidak enak hati dengan pandangan berharapnya itu. Mereka membuatku tergagap, reaksinya tidak bisa dibaca, "—mereka pikir kau melakukan sesuatu kepadaku—yang tidak senonoh."

Donghae tertawa, tertawaan yang akan mengambil setengah napas para wanita. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka bisa membayangkan sesukanya."

Kondisi yang agak seram ini berakhir dengan wajahnya yang mendekati wajahku, separuh ekspresinya sangatlah membuatku menggelinjang, sehingga aku mendorongnya jauh dariku. "Aku harus pergi, bos."

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku?"

Aku merasa bahwa ini adalah situasi yang mengandung magis dan itu membuatku ngeri. Sebab dia sangat menikmati keganjilan disegenap wajahku, aku gelagapan yang membuatnya tertawa. "Oh sayang, aku bercanda. Kembalilah bekerja," katanya penuh kasih sayang yang hikmat. Tetapi dia tidak melepaskanku sama sekali, aku menatapnya kebingungan, keheranan mengapa dia tak ubahnya orang yang jahil, sebelum kemudian dia menyentuh pipiku dengan telinganya, membuatku merasa di ujung dunia bersama segenap ketakutanku terhadapnya. "Asalkan kau mau makan malam bersamaku."

Demi Tuhan! Aku bukanlah sasaran yang wajar, aku adalah seorang pria yang maniak paha wanita gembul, berwajah ayu, yang lingkar lehernya sebelas inci. Bukan seorang lelaki 30-an, berbadan macho layaknya bison, bermata jernih, bergaya rocker sok tangguh, serta ketidak layakan lainnya yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti pria ganteng yang hobi nikung. Kita seharusnya menjadi sepasang _playboy_ yang hobi bersaing dan memperebutkan wanita berkaki jenjang.

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Bohong Hyuk Jae," Donghae tampak tidak terhibur, "kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu sebulan lalu karena kau selingkuh."

Bagaimana dia tahu? "Dan aku punya yang lain lagi."

"Hyuk Jae, Yoona baru saja bertunangan. Selingkuh itu tindakan tidak terpelajar."

Oke, Yoona memang gadis bernuansa mitologi yang jauh dari unsur keduniawian. Siapa lelaki brengsek yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya dan aku seratus persen percaya bahwa dia masih perawan? "Aku tidak suka Yoona."

"Yuri, dia adalah lesbian. Aku berani bertaruh."

Yuri yang berbadan seperti lekuk gitar Spanyol itu? Kenapa semua orang berwajah fantastis malahan homo? "Oke, aku kalah denganmu. Bos aku tidak homo, demi apapun!"

"Mungkin lain kali, nikmati harimu Hyuk Jae."

Dia serius? Seluruh mingguku akan menjadi malapetaka dahsyat yang tiada kiranya ingin kusingkirkan.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti apakah pernyataan-pernyataan yang sensual itu merupakan pesan pribadi darinya buatku secepatnya angkat kaki dari dunia marketing yang penuh lika-liku persaingan lapangan. Atau dia memang naksir dan perasaan itu adalah perasaan esensial yang nyatanya memang benarlah ada. Aku ingin menanyai pendapat Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengenai trik merayu ini, namun apakah alangkah baiknya agar aku diam saja dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Tidak ada yang akan percaya padaku, aku adalah seorang anak bawang yang tertindas, suka dipaksa ikut pesta perayaan, dan mengerjakan laporan sesanggupnya saja. Kalau kuceritakan ini kepada Tiffany—perempuan bahenol yang pemarah—reaksi wajar seperti apa yang akan dia ungkapkan? Masalahnya bukan Donghae yang sungguh-sungguh merayuku, namun kepercayaan teman karibku ini. Bagaimana ini akan menjadi gosip? Damai dan penuh perhitungan? Skandal tahunan? Donghae yang ternyata seorang homo.

Kangin si supir pemasaran pamit pergi karena dia tidak kebagian jam lembur sepertiku. Kukatakan kepadanya supaya tidak mematikan lampu halaman belakang. Dia menanyaiku apakah aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian, mendadak dia menghela napas karena kujawab ingin ditemani. Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang seorang diri di kegelapan. Oh, santai saja. Masih ada _security_.

Aku menghintung daftar tahunan kemarin, produk apa yang dilelang dan diberi diskon setengah harga. Serta seragam pria yang perlu dikoreksi. Yang tidak boleh dikenakan sembarang lelaki. Aku mulai merasa pening, persisnya sewaktu baris ke seratus dua puluh. Pada suatu siang yang aneh, sehabis insiden bertukar cerita cinta dengan Donghae, datanglah dua ekor rusa dungu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pikir aku akan dipecat, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak dan mereka kelihatan tersinggung. Ayolah, aku tahu mereka mencintaiku. Selebihnya, mereka hanya iri terhadapku. Namun alih-alih merasa marah, aku justru berlagak sok kaya karena aku diuntungkan dari naksirnya Donghae kepadaku.

Aku merasa lembur hari ini sudah cukup. Aku celingukan, ya ampun! Sudah tengah malam rupanya. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, namun panggilan telepon orang jahil menarik perhatianku. Aku sudah siap memaki kepada siapapun itu, aku sedang tidak punya mood baik, dan kalau itu dari mantan pacarku, akan kuhabisi wanita berkeringat bau itu. "Sungguh, jangan cari mati denganku ya!"

Orang itu meledekku dengan kekehannya, "Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Aku tidak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa penasaranku yang diombang-ambingkan murkaku, jadi aku berteriak kepadanya. "Kau salah sambung!" Dan berjalan keluar dari kantor.

"Tidak, Hyuk Jae. Ini kaukan?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun?"

Orang itu tertawa lagi, suaranya berat, andai kata perumapamaan ini sopan, suaranya seperti kerbau marah yang mendengus. "Aku Donghae, keluarlah. Tidak baik membuat bosmu menunggu?"

Walau aku sempat berniat menyusup keluar setelah sepenggal kata yang menyiratkan signyal bahaya, akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku melintasi bunga-bungaan taman belakang kantor meski terdapat pesan moral buat jangan menginjak keindahan abadi ini, menuju lorong gelap yang merupakan pintu keluar dan pamit kepada _security_ gendut yang tampaknya kesal. Kini aku memperhitungkan tiga puluh detik yang akan datang, bila seumpama aku benar-benar memasuki mobil mengkilap milik Donghae yang parkir di dekat pohon oak di samping tikungan tajam jalan raya. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi final gombalannya? Dia akan mengupkankan bahwa dia bercanda, atau dia memang suka padaku dan aku akan lebih takut terhadapnya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Atau dia hanya ingin meniduriku semalam suntuk agar penat di kepalanya itu hilang. Dan mengajakku menuju suatu daerah pertanian yang lembab, lengket dan penuh lumut, atau di kebun jagung yang sepi dan aku akan menjadi objek tidak senonohnya.

Aku sudah mengira-ngira apakah aku akan didisplinkan oleh dua tangan berotot itu selagi dia merokok dan hembusan rokonya ditimpakan ke wajahku yang tujuannya untuk menggoda. Aku tampaknya menyerah karena aku sudah berlalu menuju mobilnya. Aku lebih was-was karena kami akan terlibat aktivitas biologis, aku sih tidak apa-apa dengan seks, malah aku senang sekali, tetapi kalau pria yang kuajak bercinta adalah pria bergaya _malboro guy_ , merupakan pria berjaket kulit hitam membuka kaca mobil, dengan rokok di telinganya (untunglah tidak menyala) dan dia belum bercukur.

Aku pernah mengikuti sebuah kelas yoga, seorang temanku bilang aku akan menemukan gadis berkuncir dua dengan paha bersinar yang mulus. _Stocking_ hitam hingga aku akan ketagihan datang dan aku akan tergoda oleh keringat di pahanya, sebelum itu aku akan mengajaknya tidur. Tetapi belum dua hari betah di sana, sikapku yang doyan menghina itu digantikan dengan ketakutanku terhadap seorang instruktur yoga yang kakinya tidak dicukur dan adalah lelaki tulen. Bercerita kepadaku tentang feminisme dan dia pikir aku tergoda olehnya. Ketakutanku itu katanya adalah cara bodoh melewatkan sebuah kesempatan. Dengan segera kubilang padanya bahwa jenggotnya itu yang dia kepang merupakan mimpi buruk dari kecoak yang bercinta. Kemudian aku lari tunggang-langgang kabur. Namun aku setuju bila Donghaelah yang lebih menakutkan.

Dia keluar dari mobil seolah menjemputku dan aku membayangkan aku terbaring di kedua dada bidang itu sementara dia merapal namaku dan aku merasa napasnya di tengkukku, aku pun bangun karena merasa geli. Untungnya Donghae tidak punya rambut di dadanya. Atau kalau dia benar-benar punya, tidak, dia tidak boleh punya itu.

Donghae menghidupkan rokoknya, banyak orang lewat melihatnya terkesima karena dia memiliki gaya signifikan yang lumayan ganteng. Dia berbincang-bincang denganku dari jarak jauh, "syukurlah kau keluar. Kupikir kau bakal menolakku, bukan pertama kalinya, tapi berkali-kali," katanya. Donghae meghisap rokoknya dengan kekuatan keras serta dengan asap yang dua kali kuantitasnya, lalu rokoknya menjadi setengahnya kemudian dia menginjaknya. "Aku sudah pesan suatu tempat. Aku suka obrolan yang menyakutpautkan privasi kita."

Aku terperangah karena ini adalah perbicangan yang menyangkutpautkan privasi, memang banyak privasi. Tempat yang dia pilih pasti merupakan tempat yang penuh suasana sunyi, yang ada dalam pikiranku; sebuah motel di samping lapangan golf, sebelum senja tiba maka akan menjadi tempat hunian orang-orang cabul, tempat yang sering dikomersialkan. "Tempat seperti apa? Tempat tidur?"

"Haha." Tawanya itu menyiratkan suatu sakit hati dan kekosongan kamar hunian.

"Haha? Tempat tidur yang menyiratkan kenyamanan abadi yang meledak-meledak?"

"Oh Tuhan Hyuk Jae, bukan, kalau kau pikir aku orang yang semacam itu, kau perlu beberapa cek personal. Aku memesan meja di sebuah restaurant romantis yang melambangkan kestabilan finasialku. Kalau kau suka itu."

Aku ingin mengungkapkan kegelishan diriku, bahwa mungkin dia adalah seorang pria yang pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak berusia aktif yang diam-diam ingin selingkuh dengan pria. Sebab Donghae memiliki apa yang pria berkecukupan tidak miliki; homo. Aku tidak mencoba berkonspirasi mengenai apapun, tetapi Donghae memang memiliki obesesi yang besar terhadapku. Oh betapa salahnya itu kedengarannya. "Apa aku akan didaftarkan asuransi jiwa kalau aku bersedia naik mobilmu?"

Donghae menyeringai, "Hyuk Jae lebih dari itu, lebih dari itu."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku bisa mengatasi libido seorang pria, aku yakin bisa karena aku pernah bercinta gila-gilaan dengan pacarku selama seharian penuh. Pikirlah begini, tidak semua pria tampan memiliki kemampuan bercinta yang hebat dan Donghae pastilah bukan seorang pria teladan di tempat tidur. Tampangnya hanyalah kamuflase. Donghae adalah pria emosional dan potensial bila saja dia tidak homo. Dia bakal berada disuatu fase dimana dia akan terlibat pesta seks dan semua wanita ingin menjadi miliknya. Namun dengan unsur yang dibuat-buat, ternyata dia suka nikung wanita dan golongan seksualnya tidak terorganisir.

Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku, aku tidak ingat bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, dan dia berniat meraih tanganku buat digenggam. Meski aku tidak siap menghadapi genggamannya yang panas. Donghae melempar senyum menawan, giginya bergumul. Tetapi fakta bahwa seorang pelayan yang ingin membukakan pintu itu nyengir, mengira-ngira apakah hubungan kami berdua aku jadi melepaskannya. Donghae berkata kepadanya bila dia hendak diantarkan ke meja yang bebas merokok sehingga pelayan itu membawa kami menuju meja yang menghadap langsung ke pantai, tidak pula lupa dua belas lilin yang meningkatkan suasana romantis yang konyol.

Aku merasa aku akan berpisah selamanya dengan kesadaran diriku, bagaimana seorang _player_ Lee Hyuk Jae yang senang selingkuh ditaklukkan oleh bos brewokannya.

Dia menggiringku duduk berhadapan dengannya, aku dibuat meringis. Donghae memesan dua porsi sapi panggang yang dimasak setengah matang, satunya lagi tanpa kentang karena dia tidak mengkonsumsi karbohidrat di malam hari, juga sebotol anggur putih. Kemudian pelayan itu beralih pergi.

Donghae menghidupkan satu batang rokok lagi, lalu berkata, "Hyuk Jae, aku kerap kali memikirkannya. Adakah beberapa kelompok sosial yang membantu dan menyusahkanmu di kantor, kalau kau punya kesusahan bilang saja padaku orangnya?"

Aku otomatis menyeringai, "Kyuhyun." Dan dia langsung percaya.

Donghae memberikanku wajah ibanya, "bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu?"

Aku memberikan kesakitan yang mengada-ngada, yang langsung membuat Donghae memalfungsikan wewenangnya.

"Hyuk Jae katakan padaku."

Sejauh ini, kalau Kyuhyun dipecat, aku lah yang bakal diuntungkan. "Tidak, sebenarnya kami punya konflik yang sama-sama merugikan, tapi yah kau tahu? Karena dia pikir dia pintar jadi dia bersikap teledor, sewenang-wenang," aku memberikan istilah-istilah yang merabunkan kejahatan Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tidak dendaman, meski kadang kupikir dia agak keterlaluan. Bukan cuma itu, Supervisior Park itu orangnya pilih kasih, Kyuhyun salah satu bocah yang dianakemaskan. Oleh sebab keganjilan itu, aku jadi terkucilkan."

Donghae mengerenyitkan keningnya, sulit percaya, dia bersimpati kemudian menggenggam tanganku, menggosok-gosok punggungnya dengan niatan ingin menenangkan sekaligus menunjukkan kasihnya kepadaku. "Apa kau pernah menerima ancaman fisik? Maksudku persaingan dibagian marketing cukup keras."

"Kalau tentang ancaman fisik, Kyuhyunlah yang seharusnya lebih waspada. Kelemahannya ada di sana."

"Syukurlah Hyuk Jae, begini saja, aku punya posisi menarik untukmu, promosi buatmu. Meski selama ini dipandang rendah, posisi Supervisor dibagian pemeliharaan sedang kosong dan kalau aku bisa meyakinkan Manager Han, kau bisa dipindahkan ke sana. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, jabatanmu pun terpandang."

Aku sebenarnya agak paranoid dengan karanganku, bagaimana kata ajaib 'Kyuhyun' mengubah seluruh hidupku yang diporak-porandakan olehnya. Tetapi semakin aku berpikir tentang konsekuensinya, aku makin meragukan negosiasi Donghae. Aku tidak mau dipecat diminggu kemudian karena mengada-ada, dan masalah ini akan menjadi masalah berskala besar cuma karena aku bohong padanya.

Aku balik menatap Donghae bersama bias kebijaksanaan di wajahku yang berkilau. "Aku tidak mau, karena kupikir itu ganjil sekali," terangku.

Kami akhirnya lekas ngobrol menunggu pelayan yang lelet dan curigaan itu datang. Donghae mengukapkan suatu rahasia kekanakan yang lucu. Katanya dulu dia bercita-cita menjadi tentara karena dia memiliki tempramen yang buruk terhadap Negara rival, tetapi dia mengidap pusing yang spesifik dan baru akhir-akhir ini sembuh, dia menceritakannya dengan senyuman yang cerah sekali, dia juga pernah memiliki kecintaan yang besar terhadap seorang petinju lokal. Aku juga bilang bahwa kecil dulu aku mau jadi Pilot, jadi seorang penjaga gawang sewaktu SMP dan polisi sekali waktu aku menginjak SMA. Tapi toh tidak semua cita-cita berpeluang, aku juga bukan jenis orang yang suka mengejar cita-cita.

Akhirnya tawanya terhenti ketika dua orang pelayan datang, yang satu mengatur piring dan yang satu tersenyum sekaligus memegang pesanan kami di baki kayu. Mereka pergi dan pamit kepada kami.

Sejam kemudian akhirnya Donghae mengajakku pulang, dan dia melaju di jalanan sepi yang berliku. Dia tidak begitu mahir berkendara, dia hampir saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang tidak dilihatnya lalu tersenyum canggung kepadaku, bahwa baru dua bulan yang lalu dia mendapat lisensi resmi berkendaranya. Tidak heran sih.

Aku dan Donghae berteriak ketika petir menyerang sebuah tempat duduk kayu yang terdapat di sekitaran taman kota yang tercoret-coret _gravity_ bergambar aneh. Dan suasana pun menjadi agak mistis karena ilusi hujan deras yang membawa banjir bandang melanda separuh kota yang diinformasikan melalui radio mobil Donghae. Untunglah rumahku tidak berjarak puluhan mil, hanya lima blok dari jalan raya dan kami sampai. Cuma aku agak kasihan kepada Donghae, Donghae tidak bawa payung, namun dia memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang, tepat sampai di depan rumah.

Begini, aku bisa langsung mandi, namun Donghae akan melewati tiga ronde melawan hujan. Pertama ketika sampa di rumahku, kedua ketika balik ke mobilnya dan ketigga sewaktu kembali ke rumahnya. Dan niatan untuk menawarinya menginap bukanlah ide yang cerdas, yang bukan Hyuk Jae sekali. Yang membuatku langsung sadar bahwa Donghae memanglah ingin disuruh menginap di rumah seorang bocah berkacamata yang akan dibuat Donghae homo.

Donghae mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah sehabis kami berlari ke pintu masuk rumah. Meski dia tampak berantakan, kukatakan ini melalui sudut pandang yang umum, objektif dan terpandang, dia sangatlah tampan, Apalagi kedua tangan kokoh saat mengibas-ibaskan rambut. Rambutnya yang panjang-panjang itu menyatu karena lengket dan diikat ke belakang, sesaat setelah menegor rambutnya yang akan seperti permen karet apabila tidak dilepaskan ikatannya, Donghae langsung menurut dan fantasi ketampanannya meningkat lima puluh persen. Untunglah aku bukan seorang perawan yang akan dengan senang hati menyambut ajakan seksnya yang tidak bersih.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sebentar, sampai hujan berhenti juga tidak apa-apa—yang sebenarnya kebaikan hati itu adalah keiginan untuknya menolaknya dan buatnya cepat-cepat pulang saja—yang Donghae langsung iyakan karena bakal ada badai sejam mendatang dan rumahnya cukuplah jauh dari rumahku. Dia urung masuk sebab lihatlah, si General Manager ini dari celana dalam sampai kepalanya basah kuyup. Aku cepat-cepat mencarikannya handuk yang tidak dipakai, supaya dia tidak menggigil.

Donghae membuka jaket kulitnya, kaos abu-abu, celana hitam, dan sepatunya, pokoknya yang membuatnya lengket. Aku jadi susah membedakan yang mana boxer, yang mana celana dalam, sebab mereka sangatlah ketat, membuatku takjub. Donghae yang persisnya nyaris telanjang meminta dibuatkan teh hangat olehku, dan selang keheningan itu, Donghae kuyakini sedang membuat gambaran paradoks, antara memecatku atau meniduriku, atau dia hanya ingin numpang sebentar karena dia kedinginan. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Donghae memiliki sekutip tato berbahasa perancis dengan motif dedaunan kering. Lima menit kemudian kudatangi dia dengan segelas teh tanpa gula yang anehnya membuatnya tersanjung, katanya melebih-lebihkan, "kau benar-benar cocok dengan selera pribadiku."

Aku menyuruh Donghae duduk dan aku duduk di depannya. Donghae yang kedinginan menghusap keringat, padahal harusnya dia tidak kepanasan karena dia pada dasarnya sedang menggigil. Aku bukan hanya tidak ingin bicara dengannya, aku juga malas dikomentari aneh-aneh, jadi aku diam saja, dan Donghae tidak menyukai reaksiku.

"Aku pikir, aku harusnya pergi, ini waktumu buat tidur."

Tersinggunya Donghae adalah dua baris kata yang berbahaya, buatku, dan buat kehidupan karirku. Dan daripada apa yang kuduga, dia lebih marah dari hanya tersinggung, dan aku menyadari kondisi mental seperti ini sangatlah menyakitinya. Aku adalah seorang pria yang pernah ditolak oleh wanita setengah mabuk padahal jelek dan Donghae pasti memiliki kondisi mental yang sama denganku kala itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau meningkatkan perasaan seksualnya terhadapku, tetapi aku yang menahannya dan menggenggam lengannya yang sebesar buah melon membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Dan bahagia bukanlah merupakan kesalahan tata bahasaku. Ungkapan itu tidak sedikitpun dilebih-lebihkan.

Dia bangkit lalu duduk di sampingku, bau keringatnya boleh juga. Jantan, bau laut dan rempah-rempah.

Persetan dengan moral masyarakat! Donghae yang setengah telanjang ini mendekapku ke dalam pelukan mautnya, berisi dua lengan yang sebesar ketakutanku dan seorang Hyuk Jae yang tersudutkan. Dia akan menciumiku, aku menyadarinya. Dan kualitas ciumannya adalah ciuman internasional. Yang berisi lidah, lengket, bibirnya yang seperti sedotan, dan saliva. Aku menyekanya mendekatiku, memegangi Donghae dimanapun tempat yang aman agar tidak memprovokasi ketegangannya yang sudah 12% berbahaya. Aku pun menatapinya supaya tidak ada reaksi porno diantara kami, porno yang eksklusif dan komersial. Pokoknya tidak ada diantara itu yang akan jadi pengalaman hidup seorang pecundang sepertiku. Apalagi kenakalan Donghae!

Tetapi Donghae tidak mau tahu, dia memiliki alasan bahwa dia sedang dirasuki dewa gairah, meremas lututku seperti seorang pria yang tertekan melihat dua buah payudara montok, yang tragis dan tidak bisa kuhentikan. Donghae akhirnya menangkap bibirku, matanya bergelora oleh kesadisan gairah, memegangi daguku, dan aku yang merasa kesal ini ingin menonjokinya karena dia adalah orang yang cabul, mencabuli orang yang sudah cabul yang didukung oleh desakan situasi. Namun ini bukanlah dalih buatku merasa terlena. Donghae bagaimanapun juga adalah seorang pencium yang handal, penjilat yang tidak amatiran, dan homo sejati. Dia menyadari kondisiku yang tergulai oleh kemampuannya yang perkasa, sehingga dia dari menjilati jadi menggigiti, meremas lutut jadi mencubit pinggang. Nyaris saja aku duduk di pangkuannya sebab itu norak sekali dan adalah ilegal menduduki paha seorang pria jantan dan lajang.

Donghae merasa kesal, aku yakin, dia melampiaskan kegagalannya dengan menyakiti bibirku dan menggigitnya keras. Aku terpekik, Donghae menggunakannya sebagai akses yang kemayu. Dia tambah bersemangat, aku didorong terbaring ke sofa, dia menindihku, seperti seorang pria tak berbudaya yang sedang berhasrat, aku tidak kuasa menahan sentuhannya karena pahanya memijitiku. Seorang Hyuk Jae yang dibuat homo oleh Donghae tidak akan bertahan selama dua musim di dunia yang tidak aman ini, terlebih berisi setan seperti Kyuhyun, jadi aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang tidak dijepit. Aku lolos!

Donghae tertawa kecil, merasa tidak terima dan tidak menyerah dan aku mengerti sekali tertawaan itu pertanda marabahaya. Donghae membawaku kepelukannya, yang mana membuatku merasa setengah mati karena geli, meminta perhatian dariku yang sedang dilanda trauma.

"Bos, serius, aku tidak homo. Jangan membuatku memukulmu!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang mana telapak tanganku tidak sengaja mencubit tato di dadanya dengan kekuatan yang besar, namun dia tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja. Membuatku malah lebih berang. "Donghae!"

"Oh Tuhan Hyuk Jae!" Donghae menyeka air liurnya sebab anehnya, kemarahanku itu, menimbulkan kelucuan diantara kami. "Aku suka caramu memanggilku, sayang itu lebih dari yang kuinginkan. Dan Hyuk Jae, aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli bila kau homo atau tidak," Donghae meremas bokongku, dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh bersama urat-urat yang berwana kehijauan seperti air keruh. "Percayalah padaku, kau akan diuntungkan, pacaran atau tidak denganku."

Aku menatapi wajahnya dengan sepenuh keyakinanku. Rata-rata seorang pria atau wanita yang ketahuan lekong akan memiliki pengalaman buruk. Secara sosial, mental dan fisiknya. Mereka akan dikucilkan, mereka tidak disukai sebagian masyarakat pada umumnya, meski aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan bukannya ingin meremehkan wewenang seorang General Manager yang berkuasa, tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya kalau Hyuk Jae yang suka ditindas ini adalah gay? Aku tidak sedang memikirkan diriku menjadi gay, aku hanya bilang seumpama aku menjadi gay dan Kyuhyun akan menghabisiku. Habis-habisan.

Donghae mencium kedua tanganku, meyakinkanku. "Jadi Hyuk Jae, tidak ada acara menolak lagi. Akan kubuat kau menikmatinya. Dengan menyeluruh."

Ugh.

.

.

.

Aku tidak memiliki koneksi batin yang kuat terhadap Donghae maka dari itu setelah aku menghisap penisnya dan menjilatinya, menekan rasa jijikku, aku mau muntah. Aku mati-matian tidak mau mengira-ngira bagaimana rasa sebuah penis pria yang seukuran dua kali milikku. Pokoknya amis dan lengket. Dan seperti bau ayam goreng restaurant cepat saji. Asin, manis, manis yang aneh dan agak pahit. Aku yakin sepenuhnya, setelah Donghae menyuruhku menggigit kulitnya, menariknya, ada sebuah kelengketan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan yang datang darinya dan aku dengan penuh cinta kasihku kepada Tuhan, berani sumpah bahwa itu bukanlah air liurku. Pasti pelumas yang berwarna bening, yang dalam seluruh hidupku hanya mantan-mantan pacarku saja yang tahu rasanya. Bukan, bukan sperma. Jangan anggap aku bodoh kau gundik malas. Aku bukanlah perawan yang tidak waras. Itu adalah _precum_. Yikes!

Aku pura-pura saja menikmatinya, dengan suara 'hmm' yang dibuat-buat menggetarkan penisnya dengan frekuensi yang lemah. Aku tahu seluruh pria di dunia ini menyukai _blowjob_ karena yang paling praktis, tidak harus capek -capek, yang paling menguntungkan mereka. Dan pada dasarnya, semua pria di dunia ini memanglah egois. Tidak aneh juga sih kalau Donghae belum bercukur, bulu-bulunya jadi mengenai hidungku yang sesenti saja dari selangkangannya, dan sekali waktu aku maju buat menelan separuh miliknya, aku nyaris bersin. Ya Tuhan, kapan sih Donghae sampai? Aku persisnya tidak sanggup menahan segenap kejijikan ini.

"Hyuk Jae lebih cepat, jangan hanya menjilatinya saja. Lakukan seperti kau sedang sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, yang natural," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, sebelum menjambaknya. Aku yang sudah sangat putus asa, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengapa aku duduk diantara kakinya, tanpa pamrih menghisap penisnya yang berukuran tujuh inci, dan menggitinya buat melampiaskan kekesalanku. "Benar Hyuk Jae, benar begitu."

Aku menyertakan hisapan yang lebih kuat sehabis komentar menyindir itu, menyodoknya sehingga aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali menghisap kelembapan Donghae. Dan serangan menyedot seperti _vakum cleaner_ akhirnya membuatnya sampai. Magisnya lagi, dia menyemprotkan semuanya di mulutku. Yang rasanya seperti telur mentah dan darah, yang seperti neraka buatku. Seperti aku baru saja menelan isi perut ikan tuna yang dikeringkan di bawah terik matahari. Namun, setelah melihat wajahnya yang terpana, penuh dengan nuansa dilanda cinta, bersama kilau bahagia, dan kesungguhan hatinya terhadapku, aku jadi tergerak. Dia menciumku lagi, mendesak kepalaku mendekati bibirnya yang membuat wajahnya tambah ganteng. Dan aku terkesima oleh sebetapa tulusnya seorang pria yang mau mencium kekasihnya sehabis sesi menghisap penis.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Donghae punya hati yang murni. Siapa sih pria yang mau mencium partner seksnya sehabis _blowjob_ yang rasanya identik amis?

Hanya Donghae, dia seorang. Dan kalau ada, mungkin hanyalah sekelompok gay lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **.**

 **Author note** :

DX nearly 6k words dan isinya cuma porn, porn, porn, aik! Buat unnecessary curses atau kata-kata yang gak berkenan di hati, percaya deh gak ada intensi buat nyakitin suatu kelompok tertentu apalagi memojokkan mereka, like hell nope, semua kata-kata Hyuk Jae yang nyelekit di atas cuma untuk kepentingan cerita, also #lovewins

Comments are love! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun yang tinggi badannya satu meter delapan puluh senti serta Yesung yang lebih pendek sepuluh senti dari Kyuhyun dan lebih tinggi lima senti dariku memandangiku dengan tatapan sok lurus, sok mengintimidasi. Seolah-olah ada yang aneh denganku. Ada yang membuatnya berpikir kalau aku ada apa-apanya dengan Donghae. Padahal sebenarnya, Donghaelah yang mendadak menjadi malaikat resmi buatku, dan menjadikan delapan jam waktu kerja Kyuhyun seperti gelombang neraka yang panas! Otomatis tidak akan ada Hyuk Jae yang pecundang, malah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi anak bawang, disuruh membuatkan kopi sekelompok karyawan training yang mau kerja. Dan mereka pikir aku sudah memanipulasi Donghae, bahwa aku menjelek-jelekkan nama baik Kyuhyun dan harga dirinya. Terlepas dari rasa tidak terima Kyuhyun, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Kalau karma tidak lepas dari eksistensi hidupnya. Kyuhyun itu barang rongsok kalau kalian mau tahu. Sudah segenap kejahatan manusia yang dia lakukan meski tidak ada kejahatan kelas menengah, dia pernah menghacurkan hidup seseorang, contohnya adalah merusak reputasi seorang gadis yang tidak disukainya karena bawel.

Donghae memberi Kyuhyun tugas tambahan, dia bertanggung jawab melakukan promosi besar-besaran seminggu lagi di sebuah supermarket kejayaan (Kyuhyun bertugas membagikan sampel gratis buat masyarakat untuk mempercayai kualitas produk perusahaan) dan aku berani jamin, aku bakal membuatnya makin kesusahan. Kyuhyun akan kubuat terbakar teriknya kesengitan balas dendamku.

Aku kemudian dibawa mereka ke suatu ruangan hangat, yang lembab dan terhindar dari jangkauan Donghae. Maka Donghae tidak akan dapat memata-matai kami seperti apa yang pernah dia lakukan; secara magis muncul dari sebuah bilik tak terduga diantara sesi bergosip kami.

Tentu saja aku bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan dua kutu busuk ini. Yang tidak bisa dilepaskan karena mereka adalah sepasang teman sejati. Bagaimanapun situasinya, meski kadang kali Yesung adalah orang yang asyik, dia pasti selalu memihak pada Kyuhyun. Walau Kyuhyun, pernah secara tidak sengaja (kubeberkan rahasia busuk ini kepada kalian semua) mengencingi celana Yesung sebab dia dilanda mabuk berat. Akulah yang membopohnya pulang, sehingga diantara kepelikan batin dan rasa berat hati, aku bertemu tunangan Kyuhyun yang cantik jelita. Penderitaan pun terbayar sudah.

Kyuhyun cemberut dan melotot, "kau! Aku tahu Hyuk Jae! Ada yang tidak beres. Kau dan otak dungumu itu," marahnya.

Aku memutar mataku karena jengkel, mendelik sebab Yesung ikut-ikutan. "Kyuhyun, aku ini orang yang bersih. Berpendidikan," jengahku dan balas memelototi mereka berdua, "aku itu bukan kalian yang suka bermain curang. Kalian kan lintah darat!"

Kyuhyun tersedot oleh gelora marah yang makin membesar. Dia mengumpat, "Demi Tuhan Hyuk Jae, kau pasti memonopoli bos busuk itu. Pasti ada apa-apa diantara promosi berkedok cari untung yang menyiksaku ini!"

Yesung tak tahan menahan tawanya sehingga dia terpingkal-pingkal dan dihadiahi sentilan yang menyakitkan di dahinya. "Aku akan membuktikannya dengan kedua mataku sendiri, bahwa kau memang bermain curang! Tega sekali!" katanya bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku bersungut balik, selagi berpaling darinya, " _well_ kupikir kita teman," desahku. Bila aku boleh membandingkan rasa puas dan keenggananku, aku merasa ini tidak adil juga buat Kyuhyun. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia pula sudah membantuku dalam masa-masa sulit sehabis lepas dari masalah dituduh menggunakan uang perusahaan. Dia bersaksi dengan gagah berani, penuh kejujuran dan keinginan untuk membela bahwa aku bersih dari korupsi kecil-kecilan, meski dia pada akhirnya minta dibelikan sebuah tas gendong kulit yang harganya setengah gajih seorang karyawan baru dan aku terpaksa membelikannya karena tidak enak hati. Itu juga sebuah kilasan balik sewaktu Kyuhyun masih menjadi teman sebaya yang manis.

Yesung pun ikut panik padahal pada dasarnya masalah ini bukanlah masalah serius dan berjangka panjang, melainkan niat bercandaan Kyuhyun saja yang naik pitam, pasti dia hanya ingin mengolok-olokku. Jadi Yesung menengahi kami, seperti sedia kala sekali waktu Kyuhyun memiliki kecemburuan yang aneh sehabis aku bertamu ke rumah Kyuhyun. Yesung adalah pria yang baik hati dan bijaksana, walau dia agak autis karena tidak bisa mengeja sejumlah kosa kata sederhana. Penglihataannya pun buruk. Kata Yesung, "Kyuhyun, tidak ada baiknya saling menuduh. Lagi pula sehabis promosi besar-besaran," Yesung menatapku beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa aku tidak terlibat sama sekali dengan keganjilan ini, "semua orang akan mengalami masa sulit. Inikan dunia kerja, kalau kau mau sukses kau harus bekerja keras."

Aku menahan gelak tawaku karena sepatah kata yang berasal dari kesungguhan Yesung yang sebenarnya bernuansa kampungan sekali. Meski begitu, anehnya, dia dapat merubah suasana hati Kyuhyun dalam hitungan detik. Wajahnya cerah lagi, senyumannya juga berkilau sewaktu Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan aku memegangi bahunya yang gemetar karena marah. Akhirnya beginilah kami berbaikan. Kalaupun aku secara langsung adalah dalang dari ketersiksaan Kyuhyun, aku berani jamin bila Kyuhyun akan naik pangkat seperti apa yang Donghae janjikan padaku supaya tidak ada yang curiga dengan kelakuan bos baru yang mendadak sangar. Aku hanya berusaha menghindarkan diriku dari masalah.

Aku serius tak bisa menebak sejengkal pikiran Kyuhyun, sehabis tersenyum wajahnya kembali kotor dengan seringai khas dirinya yang mengjengkelkan. Dia menatapiku dengan intens, lagaknya agak aneh. "Hyuk Jae, dengar ya baik-baik. Aku masih mencurigaimu." Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku, namun dia tidaklah sungguhan marah. "Kau pasti ada apa-apanya dengan Donghae."

Aku terkesiap, tetapi Yesung menampik kecurigaan Kyuhyun yang kurang berdasar. "Kyuhyun, itu namanya menyumpahi teman!"

Di atas segalanya—karena kami tengah membicarakan Donghae aku menjadi lebih takut dan cemas, yang membuat Kyuhyun menyadarinya—dan pria ini sudah terlanjur curiga terhadapku.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan masalah Kyuhyun, Tiffany mendapatiku tengah berlama-lama menatapi bokongnya yang seukuran telapak tangan yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan bokong Donghae. Yang kemarin tak sengaja bersentuhan pula denganku karena aku meremasnya sebab sodokannya di bibirku makin aneh. Bukannya aku tengah memikirkan bokong bulat Donghae, tetapi rasa sombong Tiffany membuatku jengah setengah mati. Aku tidak terima mendengar tuduhannya, yang kurang berdasar, dan sok tahu, dan seorang pemuda baru kerja juga ikut-ikutan, dia pikir aku adalah seonggok pria berotak cabul. Atas dasar apa Tiffany berbesar hati dengan bokong yang kurang kenyal itu?

Aku memakinya karena sok pahlawan dan mengatai Tiffany sok cantik. Kalau sesungguhnya aku tidak sedang memandangi kecentilannya, mengayunkan pahanya yang tebal sewaktu duduk, melainkan membayangkan semacam keanehanku selama bertemu dengan seorang bos yang merayuku. Terlebih kami adalah sesama pria. Tiffany kembali ke tempat duduknya selagi mencemoohku, hingga aku balas memelotinya. Seorang Manager Personalia, yaitu Ryeowook yang badannya seukuran jangkrik, mengataiku dan melerai kami berdua, bila dipikir-pikir, kalau kuadukan bocah tengik ini kepada Donghae, maka habislah sudah kenekatannya. Donghae adalah GM yang wewenangnya setinggi langit. Kau bukanlah tandingannya kutu!

Tadi pagi juga Donghae mulai ketus dengan Kyuyun, Jung Soo yang memberinya salam hormat sekali waktu Donghae lebih awal datang dari mereka tidak disahuti dan diberikan senyum miris, seolah-olah Donghae akhirnya mendapatkan karunia tentang kejujuran dan pegawai yang dikucilkan. Dan Donghae hanyalah tersenyum kepadaku seorang, berkedip seperti ingin menggoda, dan menawariku selusin donat yang rasa buahnya bervariasi. Aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya karena dideliki oleh Kyuhyun.

Aku akhirnya kembali ke layar komputer milik perusahaan, seharusnya hari ini aku terjun ke lapangan buat membantu Kyuhyun bersama salah seorang pegawai juga. Orang-orang bilang istilahnya aku adalah sales berbudi luhur resmi yang terikat dalam perusahaan Internasional, namun aku lebih suka menyebut diriku sebagai seorang pegawai marketing yang handal. Untungnya, orang-orang bisa dikelabuhi dengan istilah-istilah asing, yang mana kemudian membukakan pola pikir mereka. Kalau sales dan pegawai marketing memiliki sebuah perbedaan dan aku sepekat akan itu.

Aku kelinjangan lagi di tempat dudukku karena sudah sepuluh menit terlwati tetapi aku malah memikirkan Donghae dan penisnya yang berlendir. Bahwa aku kemarin malam bertanggung jawab dalam proses orgasme pria dewasa, pria dewasa itu memimpikan sebongkah bokongku yang lurus dan tak berlemak yang tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri. Aku membenari kacamata yang membuat tulang hidungku sangat sakit, dan bengkok permanen, dan aku beralih kepada kopi yang dipesankan Kyuhyun untukku. Oleh karena kopi itu berasal dari Kyuhyun, mereka memiliki kualitas nikmat yang dramatis. Maksudku, malah lebih manis.

Aku meminum seteguk kopi putih yang sirupnya lima sendok, dan _full milk_ , kemudian aku membuka pesan yang muncul di ponselku. Aku sepenuhnya yakin kalau Kyuhyun dalam mode jahilnya, dan sedang iseng dan marah terhadapku atau Yesung yang mengusuli gagasan ini. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan niatan jahatnya yang bisa mengancam kewarasanku. Paling-paling gambar porno, Yesung yang tengah ileran atau Sekertaris pribadi Donghae duduknya mengangkang, wanita yang sebaya denganku yang matanya sipit sekali serta dalamannya itu bewarna nyentrik dengan pola-pola yang unik. Tetapi setelah aku membuka pesan, yang berisi ungkapan hati dan pengendalian diri, aku menyemburkan kopiku yang tepat mengenai rok Tiffany (mengenai bokongnya detailnya) sewaktu wanita bawel ini lewat di dekat bilikku.

Begini Tifanny yang sekarang makin naik pitam bukanlah masalah, dia meneriakiku, "kubilangkan! Pria ini cabul dan penisnya sudah hilang akalnya! Pecat saja dia!" sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju ruang ganti yang disusul salah seorang teman wanitanya yang pula mencibirku.

Yang membuatku tersedak sampai terpingkal-pingkal adalah sebaris kalimat menggoda dari Donghae yang nakal, dan foto kemaluannya yang terpampang seperti tiang listrik konslet di sekitar perumahaan menuju Taman Kanak-Kanak berbasis Kristen menuju rumahku. Dan setiap tetesan kopi yang melekat menuju daguku, aku dan Kyuhyun terheran-heran menatapiku, tetapi terkejutnya mereka tidaklah sepadan dengan syok yang ada di hatiku. Aku memandangi fotonya, bila mana kuyakini bahwa dia mengambilnya di kantornya karena tempat duduk yang hitam dan bergoyang serta meja teras yang dekat dengan kakinya! Dan sebuah stiker bergambarkan beruang kutub adalah murni merk perusahaan.

Bagaimana mungkin ereksi seorang pria bisa setajam mata pisau?

Aku buru-buru minta maaf kepada atasanku, dan berlari tunggang-langgang, kemanapun pokoknya menjauh dari suasana ramai teman sebaya dan Donghae. Aku melewati kamar mandi yang awalnya adalah destinasi utamaku, malahan aku berbelok dari ruang _meeting_ menuju ruang pribadi Donghae. Aku bergetar membayangkan sperma Donghae dan keanehan baunya, meski aku amatlah menyukai bau menyengat itu kalau teman kencanku bercinta dengan sisa kelengketannya. Dan anehnya, aku baru saja memikirkan bila sperma Donghae akan berkilau di permukaan kulitku!

Aku membuka pintunya, seperti pria barbar yang dilanda kejang otot yang hebat, menggedor-gedornya karena pintunya dikunci, mungkin karena takut dia ketahuan berbuat tidak senonoh di ruangan pribadinya, atau hanya ingin memberikan kesan nakal dan gagah. Aku makin kewalahan, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang membuatku seperti dilanda euforia dan tegang. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Donghae (perkasa dan penuh keringat itu) memperingatkannya supaya tak lagi menggodaku! Akhirnya pintu dibuka dalam hitungan menit yang amatir. Persetan!

Rambut pria ini acak-acakkan, kemeja putihnya pun marah dan kancingnya lepas, dadanya basah oleh keringat memerah layaknya warna perunggu yang dikobar api. Untungnya dia masih mengenakan celana sebatas mata kaki, meski pusat selangkangannya berbentuk seperti tenda yang akan meledak. Sedetik kemudian, aku merutuk keanehanku yang seperti kesetanan mencari-cari eksistensinya dan sekarang aku malah menyesalinya. Aku menawan Donghae seperti gadis yang baru puber. Aku tidak segan-segan menjilati bibirku, dengan nuansa dilanda keinginan untuk menyerang Donghae dan napas memburu. Walau sekarang aku sebal sekali dengan geliat ingin berciuman dan penis yang nyeri.

Sungguh, apa yang baru saja merasukiku? Mengapa kehadiran Donghae dapat membuat penisku nyeri?

Oke, Hyuk Jae, pikirkan jalan keluar. Janganlah mau di olok-olok Donghae! Dia pasti memiliki motif menghina yang terselubung! Dia sekarang memiliki sebuah transaksi bisnis dengan Kyuhyun, dimana Kyuhyun mengusulkan kalau Donghae boleh merayu Hyuk Jae yang setengah homo itu dan lajang dan Kyuhyun akan mengerjainya mati-matian. Atau pria ini sama sekali tidak mengambil hati ciuman kemarin maupun oralnya juga. Secara spesifik, pria ini hanya ingin tidur dengan kutu buku yang aneh. Dan sekelebat ingatan mengenai penis Donghae membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

Aku selangkah lebih cepat masuk ke ruangannya, dia menangkap lenganku, menggenggamnya, kelima jarinya merekat di sana, berbisik kepadaku, "kau suka hadiahnya?"

Aku menatapnya heran, meski keherananku bukanlah keheranan yang emosional dan yang dapat membuat pria ini merasa tidak enak hati. Kubisikkan padanya balik, "jangan main-main," dengan senyum yang pilu. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Donghae gelagapan, merasa kalau ini bukanlah reaksi yang sewajarnya dariku. Jadi dia sesegara mungkin menarikku masuk ke dalam, kemudian mengunci pintu dengan kecepatan yang hebat. Dia siaga menatap wajahku yang penuh banjiran keringat dan air muka takut. Dia menghela napas, merengut, menghela napasnya lagi, lalu menatapku. "Apa yang salah dari itu Hyuk Jae? Kau seharusnya tidak mengambil di hati, aku hanya ingin mencandaimu. Kenapa kau bersungut-sungut begitu?"

Ini bukanlah respon yang sah, sehingga aku menampik tangan Donghae, dan pria itu beralih mengitariku yang seperti lingkaran ayunan biang lala, membuatku merasa di atas angin oleh wajahnya yang setengah marah setengah tidak mengerti, tatapannya yang mengintai membuatku merasa diserang kejang. Dan aku tidak sanggup lagi berdiri setegap nyaliku terhadapnya. Bulu matanya yang lengket mengawasi kegetaran hatiku, Donghae sama sekali tidak terkesan. Ambekanku tidak bisa menggerakkan hatinya. Jadi dia berupaya untuk tidak mengukapkan kengiluannya. Siapa yang tahu kalau Donghae pernah berkeluarga? Pernah bercerai? Aku pun juga yakin terhadap kepercayaan diriku yang tersisa lima puluh persennya bahwa aku _straight_. Meski aku suka sekali dengan sensasi menyentrum penis Donghae kalau klimaks.

Donghae canggung menatapku, "Hyuk Jae kenapa kau pikir kalau aku cuma sekedar lucu-lucuan, yang mana bila pria merayumu maka secara garis besarnya aku hanyalah ingin bercanda belaka? Mengapa kau memiliki konsep berpikir yang menyedihkan?" katanya lebih sedih dari apa yang dia sebenarnya ingin dia rasakan.

Aku salah tingkah, tidak sependapat dengannya. "Donghae aku adalah pria lurus yang suka selingkuh," aku mengibaskan rambutku yang hitam. "Akhlakku tidak mudah digoyahkan oleh lelaki tulen, bos," menyindir Donghae kemudian.

Donghae akhirnya melangkah lebih dekat dari hanya dekat, sekarang wajahnya berjarak dua senti saja dariku, dan selangkangan kami saling menjempit, paha saling menyentuh. Dia mengekangku ke tembok yang keras, memenjarakan tubuhku dan mentalku. Aku sepenuhnya dimonopoli Donghae. "Aku tidak suka ditolak, apalagi olehmu," dia mencium bibirku dan aku terpejam ketakutan oleh pandangan penuh kukungan itu.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, serupa dengan kasus Kyuhyun yang seminggu lalu menjahiliku. Donghae melangkah menuju mejanya, dan aku membuka mata kembali dibuatnya. Dia duduk di sana sambil bersedikap dada, memandangiku, persis sewaktu insiden 'Hyuk Jae perlu bimbingan menggunakan mesin fotocopy' yang merupakan awal dari kemalangan. Donghae mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, tersenyum secara sensual, yang adalah senyum yang esensial. Dia menyuruhku mendekat dengan telunjuknya, aku seperti terhinoptis menurut! Aku pula makin dibuat mabuk dengan wajahnya yang mempesona, dengan kemilau gagah dan bayangan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan rambut gondrong yang berkibar ke belakang sewaktu ditimpa angin. Ini adalah fenomena mistis yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding.

Donghae memelintir dasiku selagi meniup-niup mataku, yang sama sekali tidak legal buat dilakukannya, dia menariknya dengan sepenuh hati hingga aku mengenai ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Pipiku dicium oleh Donghae berulang kali, turun ke leherku yang tadi berminyak sehabis lari-lari, jakunku digigit yang meninggalkan sensasi dibakar matahari. Dia menerjang tubuhku, kakiku dililitkan ke pinggang yang seukuran sepasang paha perempuan. Kami bertatapan mata layaknya kami tengah dimabuk cinta, dilanda kasmaran, kalau dunia ini hanyalah milik berdua. Dan kesan-kesan lain yang menghebohkan dan terasa ngeri.

Donghae memberikan secubit kasih sayang dengan ciumannya, dia kini menyuruhku duduk di antara mejanya supaya dia punya akses yang aman agar bisa memegang bokongku. Dia pun tidak lupa mengerling, dan kerlingan itu adalah ritual sakral untuk membangkitkan gairah. Dia makin keranjingan, dari memijat jadi meremas, menampar dan memukul, aku melenguh. Lebih terlena lagi sewaktu dia menghisap leherku. Aku akan bersenggama dengannya. Bersenggama sepenuh hati.

Aku memandanginya dengan pikiran melayang, bila seumpama aku sungguhan homo maka Donghae akan masuk kualifikasi pria menengah atas yang asyik diajak bercinta. Dan pikiran itu membuatku dilanda perasaan pasca klimaks yang heboh, karena aku bisa memikirkan untuk bercinta dengannya walau sekarang aku bukan penyuka sesama pria. Aku beralih lagi, bangun dari bayang-bayang kelabu Donghae yang sesat, dia menatapku sewaktu aku membuka mata. Wajahnya penuh damba.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Donghae tadi menatapku penuh damba dan aku menyukainya.

Donghae menyisir sisa keringat di keningku, mereka turun ke bawah melintasi daguku yang runcing yang membuat Donghae menelan ludahnya karena aku membangkitkan keperkasaannya. Jakunnya naik turun, seperti sebuah lift ekspres, kami berpandang-pandangan. "Hyuk Jae kau lihat, aku tidak pernah main-main. Apalagi kalau itu tentang dirimu," dia mencium kelopak mataku, aku terlena, "aku memiliki kesungguhan Hyuk Jae," lanjutnya ingin meyakinkanku yang setengah hati ini.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang gatal dibasahi oleh rasa cemas, perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang difilmkan! Aku memiliki kesamaan dengan seorang gadis rumahan yang membayangi kisah cinta abadi. Dan aku menginginkan romansa yang nyata dengan Donghae! Perasaan ini tidak main-main, dan Donghae ternyata seratus persen lebih tampan ditatapi di kedekatan, hidungnya mancung, pipinya diterpa sinar kecokelatan, bibirnya yang tipis teramat lembut sewaktu kubelai. Apalagi suara napas yang putus-putus, mengenai hidungku, merupakan sumber percaya diri yang mengagumkan. Yang mana aku semenjak sebelas tahun menyukai wanita penuh semangat hidup, yang tidak goyah, tidak goyah nyalinya seperti Donghae.

Donghae menggenggam kedua tangaku, panasnya membara seperti ketinggian kawah yang menjulang ke bawah, penuh dengan asap mengepul, sesuai dengan suasana hatiku. Aku tersipu-sipu, Hyuk Jae melakukannya. Donghae tidak segan-segan membuatku lebih kemayu dari seorang gadis, aku ingin dicium lagi olehnya yang ganteng dan gagah.

Aku minta dicium olehnya, dan Donghae menyadarinya sehingga dia geleng-geleng kepala selagi menartawaiku. Dia menyanggahku yang hendak menyapu bibirnya. "Hyuk Jae katakan dulu," Donghae pasti ingin menjebakku, seringainya menembus akal sehatku. "Kau mau bercinta denganku," lirihnya penuh keinginan nakal yang tidak dibuat-dibuat, menciumiku sekali dua kali, tiga kali pula, "dan kita akan punya hubungan yang sehat. Pacaranlah denganku, sayang," Donghae memberikan jaminan sosial yang lebih dari cukup mengingat besarnya pengaruh kehendak Donghae yang berkuasa. "Kalau kau khawatir mengenai aku yang suka selingkuh," ucapnya terbata. Oh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Gagahi sajalah aku, "aku adalah pria yang berkomitmen penuh," yang merupakan sindiran terlunta-lunta buatku. "Aku semenjak sebulan lalu menginginkan lembabnya dirimu," diakhiri dengan kerasnya dia meremas bokongku membuatku terkesiap centil. Dan aku bersumpah kepada Jesus yang penuh suka cita, aku tidak tengah sengaja melakukannya.

Aku mengangguk, aku sudah hilang akalnya. Aku penasaran dengan seks sesama pria, lebih dari itu, aku penasaran dengan seks bersama Donghae, aku tidak bohong. Donghae kegirangan menyahutiku, berulang kali memelukku, aku sempoyongan nyaris terjungkal dari mejanya. Pelukannya berkekuatan lembut, tidak mengada-ada. Aku persisnya terbuai. Namun, ketika aku hendak melepaskan kacamataku yang basah-basah ini, Donghae menahanku. Aku tergagap memandanginya.

"Kau pikir pacaran yang bagaimana yang aku suka Hyuk Jae?" Donghae beralih meremas kejantananku, "aku suka yang gila, liar, penuh tantangan," karena dia pikir sehelai rambut di kepalaku yang menggantung diantara hidungku lucu, dia menggigitnya gemas. Dan ditarik olehnya, putus karena giginya, "aku pria jantan yang mengidamkan seks tangguh Hyuk Jae," katanya perhitungan.

"Donghae, kalau kau pikir aku amatir, kau perlu beberapa cek personal," aku menggunakan macam-macam taktik, yang membuat Donghae girang, tak putus semangat dan eksklusif. "Kau salah besar." Aku meraba dadanya yang sekeras tembok beton, anehnya, sensasi keras yang dramatis itu membuatku lebih kesenangan. Dadanya yang bidang seperti pintu kawat yang penuh akan proteksi, yang membuatku merasa aman dari jahilnya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggigit jariku, menghisapnya, hisapan yang bergaya sedotan dan basah, yang membangkitkan semangatku karena Donghae untunglah tidak punya bulu di dadanya sedetik dia menghempaskan kemeja ketatnya dan sapu tangannya hinggap di sepatu kulitnya yang berdetak seperti jantungku. Tetapi Donghae dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli, dia menginjaknya. Jantan sekali. Dia menginjaknya dengan usaha menggoda, dan tubuh gagah itu sesegera mungkin menjatuhkanku kepelukannya. Dia mendaratkan jilatan ringan ke jaringan motoriku sampai aku menggelinjang, dan membuatku seratus persen tegang. Dia pula bergaya ingin menggenjot supaya aku tergerak menyentuh tubuhnya.

Aku terbuai, secara refleks kugenggam penisnya yang seukuran sepasang ketimun, yang sudah licin dan sebercak kelengketan muncul di permukaan celananya yang resmi. Aku memijatnya sesuai ciuman Donghae dan cubitannya, kakiku sampai berada diantara punggungnya karena sensasi yang menggila ini. Penuh dengan ragam kesenangan. Kami bercinta seperti berada dalam pengaruh obat, Donghae membawaku menuju dinding, menuju lantai dan berakhir lagi di mejanya. Dia mencari jati dirinya yang hilang ketika melihat ketelanjanganku tertekan di antara lututnya yang gemuk, dan semangat bercinta itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-dibuat keberadaannya. Begini, Donghae sungguhan terasang. Dia sampai menggeram sekali waktu aku terengah-engah dan berpaling dari penis menuju sejumlah rambutnya. Dia diserang keinginan yang besar, dia ingin aku bersiap-siap dengan sesi bercinta kami karena dia sudah melepaskan celananya.

Tato di tubuh Donghae membawa kilasan balik yang hebat, aku menyegani sebaris kalimat Perancis bernuansa merayu itu, kubisikkan padanya bahwa aku ingin dia memiliki tato namaku, atau separuh wajahku dan ukiran Negara tropis, Donghae pun setuju-setuju saja. Asalkan kami sudah melewati fase mencari cinta dan luput dari kegoyahan, dan aku bakal terus melihatnya seorang.

Dia dengan terus terang memperingatkanku bahwa kami akan menuju klimaks bersenggama itu, kalau dia jujur sepenuh hatinya tidak akan menggunakan taktik yang curang, yang hanya mengedepankan kesenanganya semata. Dan gayanya yang sungguhan jantan itu membuatku terbuai. Kelembutannya mengena di hatiku sehingga aku memiliki inisiatif sendiri buat melepaskan pakaianku. Untungnya, Donghae punya kondom dan pelumas, yang kutakutkan kalau Donghae tidaklah bersih, meski aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bercinta dengannya seumpama Donghae benar-benar tidak punya kondom. Dan Donghae membuatku makin terkesan dengannya. Aku memasangkannya kondom, dengan sengaja kutekan dan kucubit miliknya karena gemas. Dia terkekeh dengan tingkahku. Demi memuaskan khayalanku terhadap machonya Donghae, dia tidak lupa menggerai rambutnya yang lengket karena keringat, dan bulu wajahnya mengenai pipiku, aku kelinjangan.

Donghae bilang kepadaku kalau aku harus fokus terhadap kesenangan yang merangsang diantara kulitku, pokoknya jangan pikirkan perih yang menjalar yang membuat bokongku mati rasa, yang lumpuhnya berpusat diantara dinding ketat yang hendak diruntuhkan oleh Donghae. Sehingga aku dengan senang hati mengikuti kata-katanya, _mengikuti kata hatiku._ Kami pun bercinta dengan berbagai teknik, dan sakitnya hilang sehabis Donghae memberikan perhatian yang khusus terhadap bokongku. Dia menyodokku dengan gaya yang seragam, dengan Donghae yang naik turun, miliknya menekan seluruh tubuhku, aku mengerang karena tidak dapat menahan desahan, sentuhan semata menjadi aksi cubit-mencubit, dan dia tidak lupa pula menggigitku. Aku menekan miliknya dengan centil, dan respon berkedut-kedut yang dahsyat membuatnya tidak tahan. Kakiku nyaris kram dan aku terkesima sekali dengan kemampuannya menahan orgasme, pria ini merupakan pria sejati. Pria tulen yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae berkata, "Hyuk Jae, kangkang kakimu lebih lebar, aku perlu akses yang luas," katanya dengan intonasi patah-patah, sedetik kemudian Donghae mendesah. Aku melakukan apa yang disuruhnya. Dia melepaskan penisnya dan mengenai pahaku yang merosot sedetik aku menghindar darinya, namun aku memasukannya kembali ke dalam diriku, kakiku melayang-layang, dan Donghae mengelusnya, menawan ketelangjanganku dengan bias muka memuja, pokoknya yang kelihatan sekali kalau Donghae mabuk kepayang karena diriku.

Donghae tersenyum nakal, selama beberapa detik melakukan manufer yang tepat, dan setelah itu meludah, ludahnya mengaliri sumber kelengketanku, aku tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan namanya ketika dia memulai permainan yang lain. Memulai sesi memadu kasih yang damai, aku kegirangan menatap wajahnya yang berkonsentrasi penuh menemukan setitik kesenangan kami. Betapa tampannya dia, yang seorang pria gagah dan perkasa, bertutur kata cerdik, serta pria yang romantis. Hyuk Jae kau telah sepenuhnya terjebak ke dalam pesonanya.

Yang membuatku lebih terlena dipelukannya, terlelap oleh cintanya, dan romansa yang diberikannya kepadaku pun tidak basi. Aku meneriakkan namanya disela desahanku yang kian mengeras, dan akhirnya aku orgasme. Ini kedua kalinya aku mencapai orgasme!

.

.

.

Sewaktu aku membuka pintu ruangan Donghae, terkutuklah nasib buruk ini, mengapa ada Kyuhyun yang kelihatan tidak percaya, wajahnya memerah dan kulitnya basah karena keringat, kusam sebab dia dilanda syok yang hebat. Dia memandangiku yang tertangkap besah tengah mengunjungi sarang bos galak yang pelit ampun, dan Kyuhyun pun berhak untuk merasa curiga. Apalagi diriku ini pastilah nampak tidak baik-baik saja sehabis Donghae menyelinap diantara kakiku, jadi aku berdalih kalau Donghae ingin dibuatkan kopi, tetapi kuyakini kalau Kyuhyun kurang percaya karena sedari tadi Yesung tengah berada disekitaran sini, jadi Kyuhyun memelototiku, dari atas ke bawah, memasang tampang sangarnya. Aku semakin merasa agak biadab karena Kyuhyun sudah menemukan kedokku yang curang ini. Dan aku takut disebut-sebut punya hubungan tidak sehat dengan seorang bos macho, dan orang-orang bakal mengira kalau aku terlibat dalam usaha menggaet pria kaya, apalagi dengan noda sperma dipermukaan kemejaku yang tidak mau hilang dan pastilah tidak wajar.

Kyuhyun berputar-putar, ingin sekali mengintimidasiku yang setengah mabuk kepayang sehabis efek bercinta dan setengah takut dipergoki olehnya. Aku kewalahan sekali menghadapi Kyuhyun, apalagi tanpa eksistensi Yesung di sampingnya, karena Kyuhyun orangnya pintar sekali menjebak. Orang yang picik dan sulit ditaklukkan, dan bila Kyuhyun sudah curiga, itu berarti prediksinya akan selalu benar. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan aksi balas dendam apa yang hendak diberikannya kepadaku. Tiada hal-hal semacam memaafkan di kamus Kyuhyun. Dia orang yang sukar memaafkan.

Sehingga aku melintasinya secepat angin, dan dari gerakan tak terlihat itu dia menggapai tanganku, menahanku, tak lupa mencubit lenganku terlebih dulu sehingga sakitnya menyebar diantara lenganku. Aku memandanginya tak percaya. "Kyuhyun aku tahu kau tengah dilanda kemarahan, tetapi sentimenmu yang liar terhadapku sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kau akan mendapat promosi gila-gilaan, jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu terhadapku."

Kyuhyun tampak tak terhibur jadi dia makin jengah, dia tak melepaskan genggamannya terhadapku. "Hyuk Jae aku tahu kau berada dibalik kebusukan ini, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, kau mudah sekali ditebak, kau akan berada dalam masalah kalau kau benar-benar terlibat dengan neraka yang diciptakan keledai berbulu domba itu," ancamnya.

Aku memutar mataku. "Aku sama sekali tidak bekerja sama dengan Donghae, dan bila itu benar semua, bukannya kau harusnya bersyukur dinaikkan gajihnya sehabis proyek ini kelar?"

Reaksi Kyuhyun membuatku tercengang, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi bola matanya mendelik. "Serius Hyuk Jae, apa yang harus disyukuri dari kerja sepuluh jam dan dibudaki olehnya?"

Aku mendesis kepadanya, menepis genggamannya dari tanganku. "Kau akan menikah dengan Sungmin—"

"Nona Sungmin untukmu,"

Aku memutar mataku jengkel. "Dia curhat padaku kalau kau tak lebihnya pria yang suka membual-bual janji ingin menikah, padahal kalian harusnya punya hubungan rumah tangga yang asyik, tapi kau tak kunjung pula menikahinya—" kataku berapi-api.

Kyuhyun memotong kalimatku, "aku ingin menjadikan pernikahan kami menjadi pernikahan yang indah. Dan perlu dana yang besar untuk mewujudkannya! Hyuk Jae tahu apa kau tentang Sungmin?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Kyuhyun aku hanya ingin memberikan saran terbaik untuk seorang teman, Sungmin adalah gadis yang jelita, yang mungkinlah perawan pula belia serta pintar memasak. Dia wanita yang akan menjadi satu-satunya di hidupmu," aku berjalan menjauh darinya dan berhenti di dekat pintu, "jangan lewatkan kesempatan buat menikahinya, karena sebagai lelaki yang berakal sehat, dia adalah perempuan yang tidak ada duanya. Semangat, bung!" sebelum segera menghilang dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tenggelam dalam bualanku.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku busuk sekali karena sudah menghasut Kyuhyun buat memercayaiku. Apalagi sudah melibatkan Sungmin ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi aku sudah kehilangan kontak terhadap kesadaran duniawiku karena aku larut sekali dalam pemikiranku yang pendek ini. Sudah ke tujuh kalinya Donghae masuk dalam lamunanku, yang terdapat kisah kasihku bersamanya, dan kami adalah pasangan sejoli yang harmonis sekali, kami duduk bersebelahan seraya menatap birunya langit di sebuah taman imajinir, dan tak henti-hentinya memuji satu sama lainnya. Yang aneh sekali karena dengan memikirkannya saja membuatku merasa berbunga-bunga, khususnya sewaktu Donghae bilang kalau wajahku yang bersinar adalah pusat jantungnya, aku kegingaran selagi melangkah menuju rumahku, menghidupkan lampu sehabis membuka pintu. Dan sejumlah orang yang berlalu lalang tidak menyadarkanku dari ilusi cinta bersama Donghae. Ayolah, Donghae mengambil setengah napasku pergi. Meski secara harfiah, keberadaan Donghae lah yang membuatku mampu bernapas.

Donghae mengirimiku pesan pendek bila dia sedang berada tak jauh dari rumahku, dan dalam lima belas menit akan sampai karena dia perlu mampir dulu ke rumah kerabatnya yang bermata biru. Sulit dipercaya kalau dia sesungguhnya pria berdarah setengah bule, meski wajahnya memiliki susunan tulang rahang yang dramatis, namun dia tidak terlampau tinggi. Katanya kakeknya adalah veteran perang yang berjuang sewaktu perang Amerika-Vietnam. Dan aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau Donghae pastilah pria mapan yang banyak duit, gaya berjalannya menunjukkan harga diri seseorang, serta kepiawaiannya dalam menarik hati seorang pria perlu diapresiasikan.

Aku mencuci piring, sehabis itu bergegas memberikan kucing kecilku yang bewarna kebiruan camilan karena dia terus menggeram, kucing berjenis Scottish fold yang kepalanya mencapai ukuran tubuhnya, telinga melipat dan mata yang bulat, yang dibelikan oleh mantan pacarku dan aku tidak tega buat membuangnya. Walau ingatan tentang perempuan yang doyan sekali makan itu melekat dalam pikiranku, Donghae malah mengalihkan perhatianku, dan bukan waktunya buat memikirkan masa lalu sebab Donghae baru saja membunyikan bel.

Aku bergegas membuka pintu, nyaris tersandung kaki meja yang ada diantara pintu dan jendela rumahku. Aku melihat bayangannya yang sekilas gugup, dia melintasi halaman dengan pandangan nanar, melangkah ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang dikiranya aku main-main dengan hubungan kami yang seharusnya manis ini. Hingga aku membuka pintu dengan kecepatan penuh, secepat keinginanku buat melihatnya.

Disinilah Donghae, satu-satunya pria yang jatuh hati kepadaku, satu-satunya pria yang membuatku terpesona, rambutnya berkibar diterpa angin, jas kerjanya ketat sekali melekuk di antara pinggangnya, dan rokok yang identik sekali dengannya. Dia mengecup bibirku, menghadiahkanku anggur merlot yang dibungkus dalam kotak kecekolatan berpitakan namaku. Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

"Hyuk Jae, sayang, apa yang kau ingin makan malam ini?" katanya sambil menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Aku menyuruhnya pula buat mengunci pintu karena aku tidak menginginkan situasi yang darurat, contohnya kedatangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yang merupakan pertanda dari malapetaka.

Dia tersenyum getir, namun kegetiran itu bukanlah pertanda buruk, melainkan reaksi awal buat menggoda pasangannya. Aku menyerang bibirnya dan dia membawaku duduk menuju sofa, aku kegelinjangan karena bisikannya terhadap kesungguhan hubungan kami. Kalau kami sudah menjadi pasangan sesama pria yang resmi saling mencintai dan dia pastilah tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku nyengir dan menyingkirkan sehelai poni keemasan dari dahinya, menghusap-husapnya. "Donghae, aku belum memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya padamu tetapi percayalah, semenjak kau mencurangiku dengan konsep merayu ini, belum ada wanita yang dapat menggetarkan hatiku. Dan efek dari pesonamu yang menakjubkan membawa segenap sengatan listrik yang aneh terhadapku," aku menghela napasku, tidak mengalihkan fokusku dari wajahnya, "keanehannya membuatku yakin kalau kau sudah menginfeksi otakku menjadi berkeping-keping, dan melengkapinya."

Dia terkesima sebelum akhirnya mencium hidungku, menahan kakiku sehingga mereka mengayun di udara karena aku tengah duduk dipangkuannya. "Buat aku percaya sayang," bisiknya.

Dengan sapuan yang lembut aku terhanyut dalam sentuhannya, aku mendesah di telinganya, dan tanganku menggelinjang di bahunya yang kuat itu, saking kerasnya sakit sekali menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku semakin tidak berdaya sewaktu dibisikinya dengan lembut, katanya aku adalah satu-satunya pria yang dapat membuatnya tergila-gila, menjelang malam yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Hyuk Jae seorang. Keterusterangannya memberikan efek menggigit yang memukulku menuju surgawi tertinggi, dan dia bakal sepenuhnya mencintaiku asalkan aku tidak menyelingkuhinya dengan orang lain (ancamannya membangkitkan rasangan ragawiku) dan kalau aku berani melakukannya maka dia tak akan segan-segan buat memporak-porandakanku dan rencana balas dendamnya mutlak adanya. Tetapi tunggu dulu, nyaris tak terpikirkan olehku buat berpaling darinya.

Oh, Hyuk Jae ternyata kau sudah gila.

Aku mencubitnya dengan centil, dengan kesan manja yang agak kemayu tetapi tetap membangkitkan semangatnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengangkang, dan dengan begitu aku bakal memanjat turun menuju lututnya, menelan miliknya yang luar biasa tegang, membasahinya dengan selendir kehangatan, turun melalui daguku dan mulutku yang terbuka lebar ini nyaris kram dibuatnya. Tapi beginilah aku, yang kegirangan menjilatinya sewaktu kulepaskan celananya yang ketat, aku menggitinya sedikit, berusaha meninggalkan kesan agak nakal, dan kami kemudian memandangi mata satu sama lain, aku melihatnya merespon dengan gairah cinta yang senapas.

Donghae menjambak rambutku, katanya tersengal-sengal, "sayang aku ingin memilikimu sekarang juga."

Aku melepaskannya, sehingga penisnya menampar pipiku dan aku kesenangan akan sensasinya. "Persetan, sayang. Aku milikmu seutuhnya," aku bergerak ke atas tubuhnya, dia melemparkan seluruh pakaianku terlempar ke meja makan yang berjarak seratus meter dari tempat kami bersenggama, rambutku yang basah karena keringat membuat napasnya kian memburu. Dia seperti pengidap penyakit asma akut ketika aku mengangkang lebar di antara kakinya, duduk di atasnya, dia setengah mati, dan disebabkan olehku.

Aku perlahan-lahan membiarkan dirinya masuk seutuhnya ke dalam diriku yang licin dan berkeringat (ingatlah bahwa ini adalah seks yang higienis) dan sensasi lateks yang dingin menyebarkan reaksi listrik, yang agak perih tetapi menyenangkan, sehingga aku segera mencari manufer yang asyik, yang menguntungkanku dan Donghae pula. Sehabis itu aku menjatuhkan diriku ke pahanya, Donghae yang sudah berada di ujung dunia mendesahkan namaku disela-sela napasnya, suaranya penuh dorongan memuji, tetapi karena dia tidak mau mengkait-kaitkan prosesi bercinta yang sakral ini menjadi aksi pornografi, dia menahan kecabulannya dalam bentuk desahan yang tertahan. Meski aku tahu dia ingin sekali berkomentar akan jagonya aku bercinta dengan sesama pria, dan hebatnya itu adalah kemampuan yang otodidak.

Aku terjatuh ke punggunya, merasa pusing tujuh keliling, dan pahanya yang basah-basah hangat membuatku hampir tergelincir. Untunglah Donghae tanggap, dia langsung membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memeganginya dadanya yang berisikan tato.

Anehnya, sewaktu aku berpikir untuk tidak terlena terhadap kegantengan Donghae, diwaktu itulah orgasmeku sampai di dadanya, dan miliknya mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Hebat sekali!

.

.

.

Aku menyadari kalau misteri tentang seorang bos galak hanyalah mitos belaka karena lihatlah sekarang, Donghae sudah memecahkan stereotip gila-gilaan mengenai pimpinan perusahaan yang garang, sifat utamanya malah hangat-hangat yang menenangkan seluruh ragawi, yang sepenuhnya enak sekali dipandang sebab dia hobi bangun pagi dan punya kemampuan memasak yang handal, jus miliknya punya cita rasa yang auntentik, padahal dia bilang dia memasukkan sejumlah sayur yang kubenci sekali, dan dia menghilangkan kepahitan yang bisa memunculkan kebencian itu. Sewaktu aku menghabiskan nasi omelet yang dibuatkannya, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaya barbar selagi mengedip kepadaku, celananya yang sebatas paha dan telanjang dada membangkitkan semangatku, sehingga aku mengalihkan sumber perhatianku dan menggapai tangannya, menciuminya selamat pagi. Dia bilang segera habiskan sarapan.

Aku membantunya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk yang menjuntai di perpotongan lehernya, dan menghusap segenang air di punggungnya. Donghae terkesiap karena sensasi gelinya yang membuatnya menggelinjang hebat. Aku menyentil pinggulnya dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman lagi, bersama kekuatan yang lebih agresif. Oh ayolah, Donghae tampan sekali! Aku sulit memecahkan pandangan subjektifku terhadap kegantengannya, sungguh, Donghae tengah mengenakan sepasang kacamata bundar sehabis sesi ciuman kami, minum kopi dan membaca koran, mungkin dia juga memiliki maksud terselubung yang liar, dan Donghae berhasil! Donghae sudah separuhnya memenuhi fantasi seksualku mengenai pria seksi yang gagah perkasa tetapi memiliki sikap keibuan yang kuimpi-impikan.

Hyuk Jae yang dulu suka mengintip celana dalam selebihnya sudah hilang, ketertarikanku terhadap wanita pula dienyahkan seratus persen oleh hasratku terhadap Donghae, khususnya beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang memiliki keseksian tiada tara. Aku dengan sengaja melintas ke belakang punggungnya yang telanjang dan mencubitnya, mencari celah ke tatonya yang mengukir separuh bagian di dadanya. Donghae terkekeh, astaga suara kekehannya bagaikan signyal mengajak kawain. Aku gemas dan menciuma bibirnya.

Sialan, seharusnya aku sudah dijatuhkan olehnya ke ranjang kalau saja tidak ada orang usil yang suka mengganggu ketenangan sepasang sejoli yang hendak bercinta. Aku menahan Donghae agar mengabaikannya saja, abaikan suara bel yang berisik dan segera serang aku, sayang! "Donghae, lanjutkan saja," erangku menahan bibirnya. Tetapi gema bel yang dipencet dengan kemarahan agaknya mengusik kondisi batinihannya, dan Donghae melepaskan dirinya dari ciumanku.

"Sebentar sayang," jawabnya, aku cemberut lalu dibalas tawanya yang renyah.

Dia berjalan dengan pinggul yang digoyangkan, setiap langkahnya penuh perhitungan karena pahanya bergerak dengan gaya mengayun yang seksi. Dia membuka pintu tetapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pesonanya dari mataku, dan aku tidak menyadari kondisi darurat apa yang sudah menunggu di depan mata.

Ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung di antara pintu yang terbuka sepenuhnya, dengan mata selebar bola kasti menjatuhkan sekantong bir dan camilan, serta Donghae yang setengah tak berpakian, menatapiku selagi membenahi kondisi mental mereka yang di porak-porandakan penampiln fisik kami yang kehilatan seperti pasangan yang habis bercinta, terlebih Donghae yang nyaris telanjang! Aku buru-buru menarik Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa dua rusa dungu ini menjauh dari rumah, sebelum mengunci pintu buat menghindari kaburnya Donghae dari insiden tertangkap basah mendapati dua pria yang akir-akhir ini kumpul kebo. Selain kemungkinan dari reputasi Donghae yang dapat anjlok, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan.

Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan kubawa seratus meter jauhnya dari pintu masuk dan Yesung yang masih melongo tak percaya, tetapi aku harus lebih waspada. Kyuhyun bisa saja mencemarkan reputasi seorang teman baik karena dendam pribadinya terhadap jam kerja lembur dan janji promosi, terlebih Donghae adalah pria yang dibencinya, Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan karir cemerlang Donghae. Oh tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Apalagi terjadi padaku juga.

" _Well_ , apa yang itu tadi," Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan suara yang kecil yang nyaris hilang dibawa angin, Yesung pun menggaruk tengkuknya karena kehabisan kata-kata, "aku tidak tahu tapi aku percaya dengan apa yang kulihat," sambung Kyuhyun, lebih goyah dari sebelumnya. Dan merupakan tanda sakit hati dari sisi Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat kuprediksi, dia pasti akan marah besar terhadapku, lihatlah bagaimana tangannya bergetar hebat sebab merasa dibenani oleh pengkhianatan oleh kawan lamanya.

"Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dibilang," desahku, menatapiku Kyuhyun bergantian dan Yesung. "Yang kau lihat adalah apa yang benar-benar terjadi dan aku tidak punya semacam pembelaan diri apapun," aku menyerah, mereka tidak bersuara.

Karena khawatir dengan reaksi keterkejutan Kyuhyun, Yesung akhirnya buka mulut. Meski setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya acak-acakan, "aku seperti dilanda depresi akut, Donghae dan dirimu Hyuk Jae." Yesung menutup mulutnya, mendelik, tetapi delikannya hilang sedetik aku menatap matanya.

"Tetapi sungguh Kyuhyun, aku bukan orang yang berada di balik kesengsaraanmu, aku adalah sahabat yang mencintaimu, aku ingin kau sukses dengan pekerjaanmu makanya—"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah, "omong kosong, Hyuk Jae, semua yang keluar dari mulutmu itu adalah kotoran binatang, yang penuh dengan bau busuk dan kesetiakawanan itu mustahil adanya karena kau adalah teman yang suka sekali menikung!"

Aku menutup mataku, tangaku mengepal karena semua yang dikatakannya benar adanya, "tetapi Kyuhyun, hubungan kami tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan kesengsaraan yang menimpalimu. Dan bila itu memang benar-benar terjadi, kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau adalah karyawan yang bandel tetapi memiliki ketekunan yang tinggi dan Donghae tidak salah—"

Aku terjatuh menghantam tanah semenit Kyuhyun menjauh dari genggaman tangan Yesung dan bogemannya menyapu pipi kiriku yang kebas. Meski aku pantas mendapatkannya, aku merasa jengah. Ini adalah perasaan yang luar biasa kelabu, yang lebih sakit dari patah hati. Mendapati sepasang teman yang kucintai saling memusuhiku, tetapi kemarahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung malah menguatkan sayangku kepada Donghae. Anehnya, mereka bertambah besar setiap detik dan kobaran api yang berada di dalam mata Khuhyun sama sekali tidak menakutiku.

Aku memegangi pipiku yang bengkak, Yesung menarik Kyuhyun dari kegaduhan yang dibuatnya sebelum berseru, "kau sudah gila!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. Kyuhyun memukul sekali lagi, dan menendang perutku, wajahnya dihiasi kemilau bahagia. "Bilang pada si penghisap kejantanan itu kalau semua hal yang dilakukannya sudah kelewat batas!" Kyuhyun meludah di samping tubuhku.

Aku tersengal-sengal, dari kejauhan kutatapi Donghae yang histeris ingin membuka pintu, kuyakini adalah motif ingin membela dan melindungiku yang membuatku pusing tujuh kelililing. Dia sampai ingin menghancurkan pintu selangkah Kyuhyun mendekatiku kembali, "dan katakan kepadanya aku benci orang yang suka pamer maka dari itu promosi kerja ini pantas untukku dan terimakasih, bos!" Kyuhyun menendangku sekali lagi, tepat dibagian dadaku, tetapi tidak cukup keras buatku memuntahkan darah. "Dan apapun orientasi seksualmu, kau seharusnya sadar bila kami adalah teman sejati yang mendukungmu, jalan apapun yang kau pilih!"

Aku menatapinya seperti ingin menangis, tetapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya karena Kyuhyun sudah kabur duluan, malah dialah yang tampak menahan airmata yang menetes menuju dagunya. Yesung membantuku bangun dan mengacak rambutku, membiarkan Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya, "kau adalah orang ketiga yang dapat membuatnya hilang kendali, selain Sungmin, dan aku tentunya."

Aku tergelak, ya ampun!

.

.

.

Aku menghadapi masalah yang lebih unik lagi—supervisor Kyuhyun—dalam wewenangnya yang kekal dan keinginan untuk balas dendam, menyuruhku buat mencetak ulang ratusan lembar laporan tahunan di sebuah mesin _fotocopy_ yang rusak karena ditendangi seorang pegawai wanita yang mogok kerja sehabis gajihnya dipotong sebab dia ketahuan menerima suap dari karyawan yang menggunakan uang bersih perusahaan, dan maka dari itu dia kehilangan jabatan menengah yang sah lalu digantikan oleh seorang pria kelahiran Cina-Kanada yang pasif bahasa Korea bernama Henry, suka sekali jahil, nampaknya klop dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela napas, aku sudah mengganti tinta, memformat ulang mesin _scan_ , tetapi tidak ada dari sekian taktik curang itu yang berkerja, karena kesal kutendangi bagian kipas yang berada paling bawah, meski tidak membuatnya berhasil sama sekali. Aku menegang sebab nyerinya menyebar dengan dramatis. Tetapi toh, Kyuhyun tetap Kyuhyun yang dulu, meski dia orang yang jahil, dia sama sekali bukan orang yang suka berkomentar jahat akan hubungan orang lain, apalagi menebar isu-isu homophobia yang menyakiti hati, dan dia senang-senang saja terhadap hubunganku dengan Donghae, dia mendukung kami sepenuh hati, sebab Donghae menjajikannya posisi yang strategis, Kyuhyun akan memiliki jabatan manager marketing dua bulan sehabis masa kerjanya sebagai supervisor. Kyuhyun kegirangan tetapi sifat jahatnya kepadaku tidak mudah pupus.

Aku menggaruk bibirku yang gatal sebelum akhirnya bersin, debu mesin _fotocopy_ menancap di antara lubang hidung yang menimbulkan reaksi alergi. Aku dibuat menukik karena besarnya dorongan geli sehingga sewaktu aku maju ke depan secara spontan, aku merasa sebongkah daging yang halus berada di antara bokongku yang strategis, dan ini adalah gaya bersin yang nakal, yang membuatku kegelian karena terdapat pula karyawan lain yang sama cabulnya denganku. Jadi aku segera berbalik, ingin menangkap basah tersangka pencabulan pria yang nyaris bertunangan dengan sesama pria juga, tetapi kemarahanku sirna sudah setelah senyum orang itu berkilau dengan sensasi mencubit dibokongku.

Katanya berbisik, "sayang, jangan suka menungging bila aku tidak sedang bersamamu, sebab kau seksi sekali."

"Donghae!"

.

.

.

 **Author note** :

Selesai lebih ngaret dari ekspektasi, padahal awalnya mau di post pas ulangtahun Donghae. Ngaret tapi gak memuaskan, yasudahlah DX.


End file.
